jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Van Owen
|image = the-lost-world-jurassic-park.jpg |appearances = |portrayed = Vince Vaughn |role = Photographer |status = Unknown Nick Van Owen was a photographer who accompanied Eddie Carr and Ian Malcolm to Isla Sorna in order to document dinosaurs. He was hand picked by John Hammond because he had done many jobs in combat situations. He was also an active environmentalist and a member of the organization. Nick's last name is possibly inspired by a mercenary called Van Owen in the song, by and David Lindell."Movie Answer Man, Roger Ebert / December 27, 1998". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 7-05-2008. Biography ]] Nick formerly worked for , where he visited counties like and . Hammond sought him out to be part of a research team that was traveling to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs there. Apparently, Hammond also hired him to sabotage Ludlow's attempt to capture and ship dinosaurs from the island. When the InGen Hunters came, Nick infiltrated the camp with Sarah and unlocked the locks on the dinosaur cages, leading to the destruction of all the team's communication's equipment. Later on, Roland came and found a shattered lock. That drew his attention to noticing that someone else was on the island. Nick brought the [[Baby T. rex|infant Tyrannosaurus rex]] to the trailer so its broken leg could be mended. The adult Tyrannosaurs, once they had their baby back, attacked the trailers and pushed it off a cliff before leaving. When Eddie went to save them, he managed to secure a rope for Nick, Ian and Sarah to escape. However, he was eaten by the T. rex parents when they returned to stop his interference. When the Gatherers join the Hunters in their travel to the Worker Village to call for help. Nick disabled Roland Tembo's gun. After finding out that Roland came to the island to hunt a [[Tyrannosaur Buck|male Tyrannosaurus]], he stole the ammunition the instant he saw Roland put the rifle down. Later, they are once again attacked by the tyrannosaurs. Nick pulls Sarah and Kelly behind the waterfall to get out of the T. rex reach. After the Raptor attack, Nick finds Ajay's rucksack in the Long Grass. Once the Gatherers reach the Village, Nick enters the village alone ahead of the others. Nick finds the radio in the Operations Building and sends the distress call to InGen Harvest Base. Nick escapes the island in a helicopter with the other Gatherers. Nick left before Ian and Sarah went to interfere in Ludlow's plans, and therefore, had no part in the San Diego Incident. Quotes "Do you see any resemblance here?" - to Eddie about Kelly and Ian "Hammond warned me these people might show up...so he gave me Plan B...me" to Sarah Harding "Seems I won't be needing these anymore" - Right after this he drops the bullets he stole from Roland's gun. "Competition's over, close the entries, I'd like to thank everybody who lost." Gallery TLW-NickVanOwenAF.jpg|The Lost World Nick Van Owen. Vlcsnap-2010-12-21-22h49m34s225.png|Nick, just after nearly fighting Dieter Stark. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG|Nick recording the Stegosaurus herd References ru:Ник Ван Оуэн Van Owen, Nick Category:Protagonists Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters